


Loss

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Loss

Clint is a soldier.   
He was in the army,  
Before he joined Shield.   
Ironically he has issues with authority. 

He has respect for people,   
Who deserve it.  
He has lost comrades,   
On the battle field.   
Has seen them die.

So Clint is detached,   
From things emotionally.   
He doesn't get attached.   
It makes it harder to let go  
When the time comes.


End file.
